With the continuous development of design of mobile terminals including a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and the like, industrial design (ID) of housings of the mobile terminals is also gradually valued by people. ID of a metal housing has become a trend and a tide of design of a mobile terminal. Because the metal housing has better persistence than that of a plastic housing, and has comfortable metal hand-feeling and excellent appearance, the ID of the metal housing gets increasingly more popular with people.
For example, for ID of housings of mobile phones, in numerous mobile phone vendors, the ID of the housings of the mobile phones is basically divided into two categories: one category is metal frame design, that is, a bezel of a mobile phone is designed to be a metal ring, thereby forming a metal bezel; and the other category is local metal design on a rear cover of a mobile phone, that is, to avoid interference to an antenna, a part, corresponding to the antenna of the mobile phone, of the rear cover of the mobile phone is in nonmetallic design, and the remaining parts are all in metal design.
However, the metal frame design causes the whole mobile phone to have no comfortable metal hand-feeling and causes the mobile phone to have undesirable texture; and the local metal design on the rear cover of the mobile phone causes a boundary (a transitional boundary between a nonmetallic part and a metal part) similar to a seam to occur in the rear cover of the mobile phone, which affects appearance of the mobile phone.